


Bad (Almost) Habits

by smolssi



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Smoking, and like?? soft?, it's also like freezing lmao jb wyd, it's barely there, it's just.. really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolssi/pseuds/smolssi
Summary: Sometimes things just get a little too much to bear... Good thing there's always someone there for him to lean on.





	Bad (Almost) Habits

**Author's Note:**

> skjdhfg uh;; so like i honestly don't know what this is lmao. it's rlly short and cute tho so i'm quite happy with it. kind of inspired by a [fan acc](http://defsouljb.tumblr.com/post/108722074596/fan-account-an-idol-who-deeply-cares-about-a) where JB finds out this fan is a smoker and makes her promise to stop smoking. happy reading!

If there was one word to describe how Jaebum felt in this moment, it would probably be ‘hypocritical’. He’d maybe even go as far to say he was a little bit ‘disgusted’. Regardless, here he was, cancer stick held loosely between two fingers and smoke in his lungs that he honestly couldn’t stand the taste of. Jaebum wasn’t a smoker; in fact he was quite the opposite. But it was a one time thing during his trainee days. Too much soju and some minor peer pressure had lead to a short trip down to the convenience store across the road. _He wasn’t going to do it again_ , he’d told himself, _it was just a one time thing_. And it was. Until company officials started bringing GOT7 into their internal politics in the middle of preparations for their comeback, and really there was only so much bullshit someone with a naturally short temper could take. So here he was, standing in negative temperature behind the company building in nothing but his long sleeved, oversized t-shirt, waiting for the stupid nicotine to finally kick in.

Footsteps came from behind him but Jaebum didn’t flinch. It was only a matter of time before his boyfriend came out to look for him anyway, and if the soft sigh was anything to go by, he’d already known what Jaebum was out here to do.

He didn’t say a word though—didn’t even call his name. Instead, Jaebum heard the soft thudding of sneakers against tarmac as Jinyoung walked his way over to stand in front of him. Jaebum didn’t—couldn’t—look at him, staring at a spot on the brick wall behind him instead, but Jinyoung didn’t seem to care. Gentle fingers curled around Jaebum’s wrist before the cigarette was plucked away, tossed onto the ground and stepped on. He didn’t look angry, Jaebum noticed, when he finally looked up. Disappointed maybe, a little sad, but he wasn’t angry. And that was what threw Jaebum off the most.

“Hyung…” he said quietly, trying to catch Jaebum’s eye.

“I’m sorry.” was all Jaebum could reply.

“Don’t be sorry.” Jinyoung shook his head, hand coming up to hold the side of Jaebum’s face, “I just wish you would talk to me instead of resorting to… this.”

He didn’t know what to say, really. Not when Jinyoung’s warm hand felt so nice against his cold cheek; not when he was trying so hard to hold the stinging behind his eyes at bay. It was only when Jinyoung’s hand had found its way around his neck, fingers entangling themselves in the short hairs at the base of it, that Jaebum found himself crying. Jinyoung hushed him softly, pulling him in to tuck his head beneath his chin and hold him there. Eventually Jaebum had found his arms wound tightly around Jinyoung’s waist, their heights a perfect match for it to be comfortable. It took a while, they’d probably been standing there for a good 20 minutes, but Jaebum finally calmed down enough to retract his face from Jinyoung’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” he apologised again, though he had no idea what he was apologising for.

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed cutely, “Stop apologising,” he scolded, carefully wiping the moisture from Jaebum’s cheek with the edge of his sleeve before smiling, “better?”

Jaebum nodded, a little embarrassed from having Jinyoung see him like this. But it _was_ Jinyoung. Jinyoung who was there with him when he’d won his audition; Jinyoung who had failed with him, debuted again with him, grounded him; Jinyoung who was there the night he’d tried smoking in the first place. It was Jinyoung, and honestly who else could—would—Jaebum let see him like this. Definitely not anyone else. Because it was Jinyoung who was there with him every step of the way. And if anyone was to help Jaebum figure out where to go and how to get there from here, it would be his Jinyoungie. They’ll be fine.

“We’ll be fine hyung,” Jinyoung spoke again, voicing Jaebum’s thoughts, “we always are.”

With a little smile, Jaebum tugs at Jinyoung’s waist, eliciting a gasp as Jaebum gently places his lips above his soft ones. Jinyoung stays frozen for a moment, probably assessing the area for onlookers, but eventually relaxes into the kiss. They stay like that for a good while, kissing and murmuring known confessions in the small amount of privacy they’d managed to find before the cold finally hits Jaebum like a freight train, causing the leader to grab Jinyoung’s hand quickly and pull him into the warmth of the company garage.

Jinyoung follows along happily, laughing quietly at his boyfriend’s silliness, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s waist in an attempt to warm him up.

Yeah, they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway,
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://jingogi.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/smolssii)!


End file.
